maxigamertestfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonlight/History
History Moonlight lived with both of her parents, but always had a disliking towards them, due to them constantly yelling at her whenever she was trying to focus on her research. At the time, Moonlight was interested in studying different species of animals. She would often use injured birds or frogs for her experiments. At first, her experiments were innocent, as she would just simply keep them in a box, and draw them as they appeared, and then let them free. However, over time, her ways of research grew to be more sadistic. She would often tie her victims up, and dissect them in a leisurely fashion. Their insides did not disgust her in the least bit. Instead, she loved to study each animal’s different body parts, as she found each animal’s way of living to be very interesting. Her parents eventually learned of her grotesque hobby, and ripped down all of her animal anatomy sketches, as well as force her out of her room, telling her to do something better with her life. In a huff, Moonlight did some exploring outside, something she was not used to doing without searching for her newest test subjects. She eventually came across two strangers, who she occasionally spent time with when her parents forced her outside. However, spending more time with them rose her curiosity of humans as well, instead of just animals. She eventually befriended them, but only for her own benefit. She often refused to join in on their activities, and instead would often stand aside and draw them both, which her friends thought of as an innocent hobby. However, on one eventful day, one of her friends informed her of their other friends odd behavior. Curious, Moonlight studied him for herself, and indeed, he wasn’t acting like himself. Instead of being the usual cheerful and optimistic individual he used to be, he was now more quiet, and wasn’t nearly as energetic as he once was. This greatly intrigued Moonlight, as she would constantly stalk him, taking many notes on his constantly changing behavior. It eventually got to the point where her friend wasn’t even recognizable anymore. Not only was his personality completely different, but so was his appearance. His skin was drastically more pale, and his eyes were a dull grey. Moonlight’s other friend was very concerned for him, and constantly tried to help him, but to no avail. Whenever she tried to converse with him, he would literally often shove her away. Moonlight did not interfere, and instead studied their interactions carefully. Whenever her other friend asked her why she didn’t try to help him, she would always answer something similar to “I don’t see how my actions or words can help him.” Over time, Moonlight’s and the others friendship slowly drifted apart, as Moonlight’s female friend was more interested in trying to help her fellow male friend more than participating in their old activities. However, Moonlight could care less about their friendship. In fact, Moonlight found this to be the perfect time to strike. Moonlight had always wanted to experiment with a human being, ever since she met both of her friends. But she knew she couldn’t, as she knew that if she had taken one away, the other would search for them, and report them as missing, making her highly suspicious. However, her male friend was barely even a human anymore. In fact, he was barely alive in her eyes. She knew that if she took action now, her male friend probably wouldn’t even notice. As a result, she knocked out her female victim, and dragged her to an empty forest clearing, where she had secretly stored her tools for experimentation. After successfully tying up her victim, and sorting through her tools, trying to decide which one to use, her victim finally awoke. Moonlight knew that this was a possible outcome, so to keep her victim from screaming for help, Moonlight had stuffed her mouth with a small towel. Unable to do anything, her victim began to cry, and frantically tried to squirm her way out of the ropes. Her victim’s pleading eyes had no effect on her however, as she began her very first human experiment. Moonlight slowly began to dissect her human test subject, finding her victim’s insides to be simply fascinating. She drew each of them, and also noted down her victim’s instinctive movements to intense pain. Over time, she began to cut out each of her victim’s insides, studying each of them up close. In the end, the huge amount of blood loss caused her test subject to die, which saddened Moonlight, but not because of the loss of a human life, but because she wanted to study her victim’s reactions more. After enjoying her first human experiment, and fangirling over her new sketches and notes, she began to stalk her male friend again. Soon, she noticed that her male friend’s form began to change, and rapidly too. She noticed that black smoke was beginning to come out of his mouth, nose, and even his eyes. Again, this did not disgust her, as she had seen far worse. She was instead very intrigued yet again at this new sight, and quickly drew sketches and took notes. Eventually, his skin melted away, and in her friend’s place, floated a figure made out of solid blackness. Moonlight could sense the huge wave of negativity coming from this mysterious creature, but was somehow attracted to it. However, even with her intense amount of curiosity, she was smart enough to do her research from a distance. She could somehow sense its very thoughts, and knew when to move away from her current location, as soon after the figure would explore that area, looking for new victims to infect. She slowly realized that this figure was slowly making its way to her parents house, but wasn’t interested in the slightest in trying to stop it. She instead slowly followed its path, until it eventually reached her parents house. Moonlight silently gasped at how the figure infected her parents. While her parents desperately ran, they were no match for the figure’s sudden burst of speed. Once it caught up to them, it inserted its “body” inside both of them, entering through every opening on their faces. Moonlight somehow knew that her parents would suffer the same fate that her friend had, and could tell that it was no longer safe to stay in this area, no matter how much she wanted to stay and research her parents as they were tortured mentally by the mysterious creature. She quickly fled until she reached the Old City, making her new home an abandoned shelter, most likely where people tried to hide from zombies, but clearly unsuccessfully, as the place had several large openings in it, most likely from zombies fighting their way in. She walked over the many decayed skeletons, and slept on the neatest bed she could find. Being in a quiet environment made Moonlight more interested in the moon and stars above her, as she also occasionally drew the stars and moon as well, as a new additional hobby. Soon after, she decided to get rid of her old name, which she refuses to let anyone know about, and replaced it with “Moonlight”, which she thought fit her more than her old name. Over time, she completely rebuilt the shelter, trying to make it as “zombie proof” as possible. However, Moonlight encountered many zombies trying to destroy her shelter, and successfully disposed of them all with her trusty sword her parents had lent her recently. Even though she had just recently got it, she learned to use it quickly. But it wasn’t like she had much of a choice, she HAD to learn to use it quickly, due to the very dangerous environment she had decided to live in. However, this dangerous area did not scare her in the slightest, and she instead thought of the zombies as practice for her sword tactics. Besides, she could never convince herself to move, as she could sense various negative waves nearby, just like the waves coming from her old friend. She again, studied them from a distance, sketching each one she encountered. However, over time, she grew bored of this, as she longed to be able to study one up close, instead of being forced to study them from far away, and by books she managed to find from an old abandoned library. However, one fateful day, Moonlight sensed another wave of negativity, but this one was slightly different from the others she had sensed. Once she encountered the source of these negative waves, her jaw dropped. This wasn’t a Shadow creature, but a human! Moonlight’s curiosity got the best of her, and without thinking, she introduced herself to this stranger, and learned that her name was “Mineko Maina”. Fascinated by this girl, she forcefully dragged her to her home, and asked her several questions. Much to her confusion, this female was not aware of what she was. Moonlight had planned to perform a dissection with this stranger, to study what the insides of a person infected by a Shadow looked like, but somehow took pity on this girl for not knowing her fate. She didn’t know why, as she felt no mercy for her male friend who she had known for far longer, but something about this girl made her have second thoughts. Instead of following up with her original sadistic plan, she explained to Mineko who she was, and taught her everything she knew. However, even though Moonlight felt attached to this person, she wasn’t about to let a perfect experiment escape from her grasp. But instead of dissecting her, Moonlight convinced Mineko to allow her to constantly sketch her, and note down her subtle changes in behavior. As Mineko and Moonlight grew closer, Moonlight began to care more and more for Mineko, to where she began to grow feelings for her. Instead of studying on Mineko’s changes in behavior and appearance, her new focus was on finding a cure for her friend. Moonlight knew it was most likely hopeless, and so did Mineko, but Moonlight promised both Mineko and herself to try her hardest to find and make a cure, and to always stay with her companion.